Give me back!
by ginrii13
Summary: Tim karasuno saat itu sedang berlatih, tiba-tiba saja terjadi sebuah gempa dan asap yang tebal muncul. di saat itu pun mereka pingsan dan terbangun di tempat yang aneh tempat itu disebut Edo. Edo tapi penuh dengan alien? Project by Ginrii13


**Cerita milik saya sepenuhnya, namun karakter dan cerita original milik Sorachi sensei dan juga Haruichi sensei. cerita pertama saya, harap di maklumi tidak di maklumi? mau saya BDSM?**

 **WARNING!! TYPO BERTEBARAN, KETIDAKNYAMBUNGAN, ECT!!**

 **se~no!**

Sore itu, Tim volley karasuno sedang berlatih dengan guru pelatihnya yang bernama ukai si penjaga toko itu.

bola terpantul pada tangan anak-anak karasuno itu, mengambil, menahan, membuangnya.

derap kaki yang mengharuskan mereka lari sana sini membuat suara decitan sepatu.

"Nice receive!"

suasana saat ini, langit bewarna jingga yang menandakan matahari sedikit lagi mau terbenam. burung-burung terbang kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, dan angin yang berhembus sedang yang membuat kelopak bunga menari di udara dengan indah.

"Hinata!"

saat nama itu di sebut, seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang bewarna orange yang sama dengan warna jeruk yang di musim panas itu, lari menghampiri bola itu dan melompat dengan sangat tinggi. tangan kanannya memukul bola tersebut dengan kuat, sehingga bola yang di pukul itu terpantul kebawa.

seseorang yang telah memberikannya umpan untuk memukul bola itu terlihat tersenyum pulas saat bola itu terpantul kebawa.

"kau masih terlalu lambat untuk memukulnya, boke!" ucap Pria berambut kelimis itu yang membuat pemuda berambut orange itu emosi.

"justru kau yang terlalu cepat mengumpannya bakayama!"

dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling berdebat, kakak kelas yang ada disitu memakluminya tapi bukan berarti mereka membiarkan saja si dua orang ambusrd ini berdebat. Tanaka, si kakak kelas yang botak itu menghentikan pertarungan dua orang tersebut.

"hentikan kalian, jika kalian masih berdebat. aku akan ikut berdebat dengan kalian juga."

hening, semua bingung dengan apa yang di katakan tanaka barusan. bukannya itu sama saja tanaka ingin bergabung dengan perdebatan mereka berdua.

"orang bodohnya bertambah lagi." ucap Tsukishima yang di respon dengan ketawa Yamaguchi.

"sudah cukup! mari kita lanjutkan latihan kita! bulan depa–"

Suara yang begitu besar, membuat Daichi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. bahkan suara itu membuat lapangan latihan karasuno itu bergetar seperti di terpa gempa yang besar. saat itu juga Hinata langsung berlutut dengan wajahnya yang gemetaran, kageyama masih berdiri di tempatnya, Tanaka berteriak minta maaf kepada Tuhan karena tidak menghentikan perdebatan 2orang absurd itu, Nishinoya malah berteriak 'Rolling thunder' di saat seperti ini, Daichi yang mencoba untuk menenangkan anak-anaknya, dia langsung terjatuh kakinya mengenai bola volley yang entah dari mana asalnya dan itu membuat Daichi pingsan seketika.

Suga yang melihat Daichi terkapar di lantai tersebut langsung berteriak dramatis seperti di film-film, Asahi merasa takut yang akhirnya dia memojok, Tsukishima langsung terjatuh akibat getaran yang begitu kuat, Yamaguchi khawatir karena Tsukishima terjatuh.

getaran itu sangat kuat dan asap tiba-tiba muncul.

_

 ** _-Kediaman Yorozuya-_** "gin-chan! sukonbu milikku sudah habis, aku ingin membelinya."

Pria dengan rambut acak-acakkan itu menatap malas Wanita yang berpakaian chinese dengan 2ikatan rambut seperti mangkuk itu.

"pergilah sana beli, suruh pattsuan menemani mu." katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal namun wajahnya menandakan dia begitu malas.

"gin-san, kita tidak cukup uang untuk membeli sukonbu milik kagura." Pemuda dengan kacamata itu langsung muncul saat namanya tadi disebut. Kagura langsung menghentakkan tangannya di meja dengan keras "apa sukonbu dapat mengurangi uang! sukonbu itu di beli dan tidak mengurangi uang! dasar otaku megane!"

"Tentu saja itu mengurangi uang!! lagi pula, apa kau tidak mengerti arti kata membeli dan mengurangi uang!? itu sama saja artinya!!" Shinpachi membenarkan kalimat yang Kagura lontarkan padanya.

"hei hei.. kalian ribut sekali hanya karena masalah mengurangi uang dan membeli sukonbu kalian bertengkar seperti ini." Kini gintoki mencoba menenangkan kedua pekerjanya itu, "shinpachi, belikan saja kagura sukonbu, dan jangan lupa susu stowberry ku. aku sudah lama tidak makan gula akhir-akhir ini."

"WOI!! Kau bahkan mencoba untuk mengurangi biaya kita ini!? apa kau tidak mengerti! uang kita hanya bisa cukup untuk makan, itu pun hanya hari ini saja!"

"oi! kau megane menyebalkan, kau sendiri juga suka mengurangi uang dengan membeli kertas yang tidak berguna itu untuk menonton konser" kini kagura mulai emosi.

"itu bukan kertas! itu tiket! lagi pula aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri bukan uang yang ini!!" kata Shinpachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku atm yang ada di tangannya dan mencoba memperlihatkannya ke pada 2orang yang tidak mengerti sama sekali itu.

Gintoki menghela nafas, "lakukan saja shinpachi, uang bukanlah masalah." katanya yang diakhiri sambil ngupil. " **BUKAN MASALAH BAGAIMANA!! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI YANG KUKATAKAN!!** "

"sukonbu! sukonbu! sukonbu! belikan aku sukonbu!" rengek kagura sambil guling-guling di lantai, bahkan dia langsung memeluk anjing besar dengan bulu lebat itu dengan erat. "shinpachi, apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu? tolonglah orang yang sedang kesusahan, kenapa kau tidak pakai saja uang saku mu itu untuk membeli sukonbu dan susu stowberry?"

Shinpachi kini mulai emosi, kedua orang ini benar-benar tidak ada yang mau mengerti bahkan masa bodoh. "Sekarang kau terlihat sedang memerasku! aku benar-benar kesal sekarang," Shinpachi langsung membuang kelantai buku ATM tersebut dengan kasar "AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI DENGAN BIAYA INI!!"

tiba-tiba rumah tersebut bergoyang dengan keras, yang membuat orang didalamnya terkejut. "a-apa ini? gempa bumi?" tanya Shinpachi, "tenang saja, di belakang sedang ada pekerjaan bangunan." kata Gintoki yang masih mengupil dan asik membaca majalah jump tersebut. "Belikan aku sukonbu!" teriak Kagura yang membuat Shinpachi marah.

"aku benar-benar kesal sekarang ." kata shinpachi. namun getaran itu semakin kuat yang membuat Shinpachi menunduk. "i-ini gempa bumi!" kata Shinpachi, "Ini salah mu shinpachi, karena membuang buku dewa sembarangan!" ucap Gintoki, yang dia maksud buku dewa adalah buku ATM tersebut.

"Buku dewa apanya! kalau isinya membuat kita pusing membacanya!" kata Shinpachi. "belikan aku.." Kagura langsung menabrak Shinpachi yang menunduk itu, sehingga shinpachi terlempar keluar. "SUKONBU!!" marah kagura. Shinpachi tergeletak di tanah dengan kacamatanya yang pecah. "Woi!! kau dengerin aku bilang tadi tidak!?" marah shinpachi.

asap tiba-tiba muncul, Gintoki yang tadi membaca komik jumpnya itu terhenti karena asap yang membuatnya tidak bisa membaca komiknya. "Oi! pattsuan! kau lupa mematikan kompor tuh!" teriak gintoki, namun sayang Shinpachi dan kagura sedang berdebat soal sukonbu dan biayanya yang mengurangi.

Gintoki menghela nafas lagi, beberapa saat kemudian asapnya hilang. Gintoki melihat sekelilingnya, Dia terlihat tidak bingung dengan kejadian ini. yang akhirnya dia melanjutkan membaca jumpnya, namun pandangan matanya langsung menemukan badan seorang pria yang tergeletak tepat di hadapannya.

"oi, oi.. apa ini mayat?" tanya gintoki pada dirinya, Shinpachi dan kagura langsung muncul dan melihat badan yang tergeletak itu. "sh-shinpachi coba kau cek apa dia itu mati atau hidup."

"aku baru datang dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk mengeceknya! kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja!" Gintoki menatap Shinpachi "y-ya kau tau.. mu-mungkin saja dia dewa yang berasal da-dari buku yang barusan kau lempar itu." Shinpachi menyipitkan matanya. "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku merasa itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Gin-chan! orang ini masih hidup! dia mengeluarkan angin dari hidungnya kemudian menghirupnya kembali!" kata Kagura, "Itu namanya bernafas bodoh!!" Shinpachi langsung menghampiri badan yang tergeletak itu, kemudian memegang tangannya dan menyentuh denyut nadinya. "iya, dia masih hidup. apa yang akan kita lakukan gin-san."

Pria berambut acak acakkan itu terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Gin-chan, apa kita akan menjual organnya dan membeli sekotak sukonbu?" tanya Kagura sambil menyentuh wajah orang yang tergeletak di tanah itu. "Oi! memangnya kau ini yakuza! dan sejak kapan kau begitu sadis!" protes shinpachi.

"ermm..." Gintoki menghampiri orang itu, memerhatikannya dengan dekat. "hm, pattsuan apa dia ini dewa yang barusan kau buang bukunya?" tanya Gintoki, "apa maksudmu dewa? itu hanya buku ATM yang isinya sangat keramat."

Gintoki berpikir lagi, "dia ini dewa, coba kau lihat baik-baik rambutnya." Kagura menyentuh rambut Orange itu.

"ini halus, seperti bulunya sadaharu. tapi bulu yang bagian bawah nya." jelas Kagura

"Oi !! apa yang kau maksud dengan bulu yang di bawah nya!?" protes shinpachi lagi "bulu yang di bawahnya, yah bulu yang lebat itu." ucap kagura lagi "Apanya yang lebat!!", Gintoki melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap orang itu. "mungkin kah dia.." Dia memberhentikan sejenak kalimatnya dan menatap lekat-lekat.

"NA*RUTO!!" Kaget Gintoki.

"Berhenti bercanda!! hanya karena rambutnya bewarna orange kau menyamakannya dengan Na*ruto!? dan apa-apaan dengan sensor itu! lebih baik tidak usah di sensor kalau seperti itu!"

"baiklah kalau bukan na*ruto, mungkinkah dia. Super sai*yan!" ucap gintoki lagi. "hentikan!! aku sudah muak dengan sensor bermotif bunga itu! lebih baik hilangkan saja!" protes shinpachi.

"bagaimana dengan John Ce*na?" alih Kagura lagi, yang lagi-lagi membuat Shinpachi kehilangan kesabaran "Kenapa itu lagi! berhenti memakai sensor itu!!"

Pemuda berambut orange yang tergeletak di tanah itu langsung membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Dia hidup!" ucap Kagura.

"hoi. bocah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gintoki, Pria itu menatap sekelilingnya. "eh?" Sontak pria itu langsung berdiri dan memundurkan badannya dengan cepat. "Si-siapa kalian!" tanya Pria itu.

"ma-maaf tolong jangan terkejut dulu, kami bahkan ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan anda." kata shinpachi dengan sopan, Pria itu mengangguk. saat itu pula Shinpachi mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dan menanyakannya, dari mana asalnya. siapa namanya. ect. dan akhirnya pria itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan rasa gugup dan takut.

"jadi kau juga tidak tau kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Pria itu mengangguk, "siapa namamu?"

"Hinata shoyo." Jelasnya, Gintoki mengangguk. "Hinata-san, apa kau tidak mengingat sesuatu hingga kau bisa sampai kesini?" Hinata terdiam dan mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian sejam yang lalu. dan saat itu dia pun ingat.

"Ah! aku mengingatnya! saat kami berlatih, tiba-tiba ada sebuah getaran yang Pwah! lalu asap yang lebat muncul seperti guah! lalu wushh! dan sampailah aku disini!"

Hening, mereka hening akibat penjelasan dari hinata yang begitu tidak jelas. menggabungkan kalimat ' _Pwah_ ' dan ' _Guah_ ' membuat mereka bertiga harus mengartikan apa arti kalimat itu.

"um.. itu artinya, kau dari dunia masa depan?" tanya Gintoki, Hinata menaikkan kedua bahunya yang berarti dia tidak tau. "aku tidak tau apa itu bisa di sebut masa depan atau tidak. hehehe.." Gintoki menatap Hinata, yang di tatap hanya terdiam dan balik menatap juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong pakaian apa yang kau gunakan itu? apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai celana sependek itu?" Tanya gintoki yang masih memerhatikan penampilan hinata.

"ah! ini seragam latihan kami, sebenarnya aku tidak memakainya sampai tidur maupun pulang kerumah, aku punya baju ganti." Gintoki ber-ohh ria "apa kau punya baju ganti mu itu?" Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap, "tentu saja! ada di–"

percayalah, karena hinata terdampar di dunia edo-alien ini, jadinya Dia hanya bawa diri saja. tidak membawa tas maupun baju gantinya. dan satu hal lagi, hinata belum sadar kalau dia ternyata terdampar di dunia lain.

"tenanglah bocah, aku punya baju ganti untukmu. lagi pula, jika kau berkeliaran dengan memakai baju itu orang-orang akan memandang mu dengan aneh."

Hinata mengangguk, kali ini dia akan mematuhi perkataan Pria yang mempunyai rambut acak-acakkan ini. Gintoki pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju kekamarnya mengambil baju untuk Hinata.

"tunggu sebentar, perasaan ku jadi tidak enak soal hal ini." Ucap Shinpachi, "hey, apa kau ingin membelikan ku sukonbu?" tanya Kagura, Hinata bingung. "Sukonbu?" tanya Hinata balik. "jika kau tidak mau membelikan ku, jual bagian bawah mu itu dan belikan aku sekotak sukonbu."

"Woi!! kenapa kau malah memerasnya! dan juga, siapa yang mengajari mu mengatakan kalimat yang kotor itu!?"

"Gin-chan." jawab Kagura, tidak heran jika Kagura selalu melontarkan kalimat yang begitu kotor sebab dia selalu mendengar Gintoki mengatakan hal tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa, aku punya uang untuk membeli sukonbu mu itu." Hinata merogoh kantung celananya dengan pelan "tidak usah repot-repot hinata-san, anak ini memang lagi kumat jadi maklumi saja."

"sekalian berterima kasih kepada kalian." hinata mengeluarkan uang receh dari celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Kagura. Shinpachi menatap Uang koin receh itu. "em.. apa ini?" tanya Shinpachi, "ini uang! aku hanya punya 10sen"

Shinpachi menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap dengan seksama uang yang di genggam Hinata itu. "Hinata-san, tapi uang mu berbeda dengan uang kami." Hinata langsung terkejut. "tu-tunggu! memangnya aku sedang ada di mana!"

"hinata-san, kau sekarang berada di Edo, kabukichou."

Hinata terdiam, Bagi hinata Edo adalah kota sebelum terbentuknya Tokyo. tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai disini? edo pula.

' _apa ini ilusi? aku yakin ini pasti ilusi. tapi, tidak mungkin kan ini edo?_ '

Gintoki muncul dengan membawa baju "pakailah bocah, aku tidak tau dengan ukurannya. yang penting pas." Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil baju yang disodorkan itu padanya. "em.. kamar kecilnya ada dimana?" tanya Hinata, Gintoki menunjuk arah kekamar kecil tersebut, Hinata bergerak sesuai arahan Gintoki dan mengganti seragamnya disana dengan seragam yang di berikan gintoki padanya.

setelah beberapa menit, Hinata keluar dengan penampilan barunya. "ba-bagaimana?" Shinpachi terdiam karena shock, Kagura juga begitu, sedangkan Gintoki tidak bisa berkata apapun.

' _orang ini ternyata kecil_ ' batin mereka bertiga dengan serempak.

penampilan Hinata saat ini, Baju kimono yang ia pakai keliatan besar bagaimana tidak, Baju itu milik Gintoki jadi tidak heran kalau memang besar. dan karena kebesarannya itulah yang membuat badan kecilnya itu di tau, tapi memang benar badan hinata kecil.

"sudah kuduga, dari tadi perasaan ku tidak enak." ucap shinpachi, "bocah ini keliatannya satu ukuran dengan kagura." Kata Gintoki. "baiklah, aku akan mengambil beberapa baju yang kumiliki di rumah." Shinpachi sebagai bela sukarelawan itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Hinata terlihat tidak baik saat ini.

"Pattsuan jangan lupa susu stowberryku"

"sukonbu, juga!"

"kalian kira aku ini ATM Berjalan! ha?!"

Hinata melongo kebingungan, kali ini nasibnya benar-benar tidak baik, terdampar di sebuah rumah yang ternyata ada di tengah kota edo, dan saat ini dia pakaikan kimono yang kebesarandan kedodoran. bagaimana dia akan berlatih dan kembali lagi? apa hanya dia saja yang terdampar?

 **To be continued**

 **Hai, apa kabar. saya penulis baru di dunia fanfic ini. maaf jika alurnya masih hancur dan komedinya kurang kental. saya mencoba sebisa saya untuk membuat cerita ini.**

 **sebenarnya ini juga merupakan usaha yang sangat memuaskan bagi saya! () jadi saya harap kalian menyukai genre seperti ini. kalau mau akan saya lanjutkan chapter selanjutnya.**

 **terimakasih yang sudah mau baca~**


End file.
